James Lemon Harem
by Jamesisapokemonfreak
Summary: James is lost and wonders stupidly in a blizzard and looks for a place to survive in. He is taken in by a familiar blue blur who will eventually turn into a were hog and his friends Amy,Cream and Sally.. Summary SUCKS I,m very sorry :( Word count: 1,199..
1. Chapter 1 (JamesXAmyTheHedgehog)

(had to improve on spelling so there are no mistakes and no mashed up references to unrelated things)  
(Characters are from sonic the hedgehog franchise(I do not own them) Had to much mean comments reported to me like you need to improve on spelling(I could at least have one nice fucking comment for once)

Sally,Sonic,Amy and Cream belong to Sega

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Pairings Used:

James-The-Human(OC)XSonic JamesXAmy(I have a picture of this on Deviantart)

(Might scratch these one out)  
JamesXSally JamesXCream

What sexuality the pairings are?

Yaoi and Straight

Genre: Romance

Summary: James is lost in a blizzard until he finds a cabin with a familiar blue hedgehog and his best friend Cream and his girlfriends Sally and Amy. They greeted him into their cabin and they give him an unforgettable experience that he will never forget.

Chapters: 3-6

Story-

There was a blizzard brewing and the only person out was was a human(A wierd one though)He had no nose(Like Krillin in DBZ),A green shirt with lightning logo on it,blue pant, under his two coats that were the only things protecting him from the cold. He also had black boots. His thoughts were just bouncing around in his head. The only question that was important and he had to answer himself was Where is a place I can stay until this dreaded storm passes by? He scratched his head and looked up and said "This just isn't my day to be stuck in a storm like this." But his luck changed there was a little wooden cabin with a fireplace in it and two small windows. But James asked himself "How could a cabin like this survive this kind of harsh weather? He knocked on the door really hard to see if anyone was here and to his suprise a blue hedgehog opened the door. James's heart stopped like it left for for vacation and wouldn't be back until then. He said in his thoughts "What the fuck? I'LL BE A SON OF A BITCH!" The blue hedgehog called Sonic said "Yes?"  
James gulped and asked "Umm..well..I..Uh..could I stay at your place for a little while just so I could get back on my feet until this blizzard passes?" Sonic winked,grinned and said "Yeah okay anyone is welcome at my place." Suprisingly there were two other people or little furries that he knew at his current hate for Sonic. He went to his thoughts again and said Amy,Sally and Cream(Who he supposedly is supposed to hate but I made him like her) Sonic snapped him out of his thoughts after he said "Come on in."James walked in and was suprised at what he saw. The supposed cabin had everything a fancy house would have, Two bathrooms,an indoor pool(wtf? T_T), a flat screen tv and a kitchen with lots of delicious food. James was yet confused and happy because he had this much luck and he thought there had to be a catch. His jaw dropped and he asked the blue hedgehog. "Could I used the bathroom?"  
He shut the door behind him and he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw a pink hedgehog standing before his eyes. He scratched his head and said "Um yes?"  
The pink hedgehog asked "Could I get something out of this bathroom?" James thought on it but said "Okay." She shut the door and locked it behind her. This made James blush and his eyes widen. She sat on his lap and pulled his pants down and looked at his prize. James said "NO! I DO NOT WANT THIS!...In his mind he wanted this but he thought it was wrong. Amy said "But I want this." She kissed him on the cheek and went down to his manhood and took slow licks to make his semi-erect member erect. He moaned and whimpered a little and said "F..Faster!"  
Amy smiled and looked up at him and she took the whole thing in and it was coated in saliva and he was astounded by how she took the whole thing in but was being clouded by lust.  
She started to suck him off faster and stroke his 8-10 inch member while she sucked it. James said in a hurried tone "I..I'm about to cuaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" and he released his seed all the way into Amy's wet mouth and moaned. After 2-5 spurts he panted and she smiles. "We aren't finished yet." She sat on his lap and took about 7 inches of his dick and whimpered and cooed "Y..Yo..Your s..so b..bi..big."  
She moved up and down on his dick as it penetrated her wet pussy and all he could hear was his and Amy's moans for more and for him to be faster and the squishes as his dick exited in and out of Amy's wet,welcoming pussy James held in his seed and he picked Amy up and started to penetrate her pussy very painfully as it begun to tighten on his member. She moaned and said "I..It hu...hurts." He ignored and felt a little sorry but shook it off and thrusted harder into her pleasing furry pussy. He moaned and kissed Amy,She tongue kissed him and left a trail of saliva on the ground. Amy had a hard time holding her white,sticky substance in as she wrapped her legs around James as she moaned for him to go faster. " , !" As James thrusted in faster he went further in because the pre-cum leaking from his dick provided him with the proper lube. Amy moaned out loud and cummed harder then she ever did before and James took his whole member down into Amy's wet pussy and he grunted and cursed and planted his seed deep into Amy's wet pussy. James sat on the toilet as cum leaked down his legs because it was leaking out of Amy's pussy. James panted and Amy panted and kissed for a few minutes. After a few minutes James cleaned himself off and Amy and he cleaned the leftovers from their "buisness" and Amy left out the bathroom and winked at him as she walked out of the bathroom and was happy from accomplishment. In her thoughts she said "I have something else I want to try with him later." James walked out the bathroom and was confused. But he shook all the regret and confusion off and went into his guest room. That Sonic had made up for him a few hours ago. He laid in the bed and was still panting from earlier's experience and sighed. "Tomorrow is gonna be a good day." With that saying he fell asleep and went under the covers and somehow had wet dreams the whole time. "Must have been from that pink hedgehog. He chuckled to himself

How was that for a lemon or a sex scene

Please give me a rating

1 star- Could have done better(Which I did.)

2 stars- It's okay

3 stars- Good job :)

4 stars- Astounding

5 stars- You are a good writer you son of a bitch(lol)

If you have any requests(even pokemon)

Fire away pwoo!

I've been writing all day James out! 


	2. Chapter 2 (JamesXSonicaTheWerehog)

The pairings used in this chapter are JamesXSonic and SS1 JamesXWerehog Sonic

Rating: NC-17 OR M FOR Mature Audiences

involves

Sexual Content

Language

Sonic References(Maybe do not know)

If you see my banned DA account you can see that James is my saiyan character so shut up if you say don't put in dbz that is just too bad BITCH!

James Lemon Harem -

Story(Chapter 2)James's Point of View Again...:D (3rd person(Objective and omniscent)

James woke up to some kind of noise interference,it was like a crash,boom and he just threw the covers to the floor and ran out the room. "What was that?"  
Then James sees Sonic but as a werehog and he growls at him. "Damn!" how did this happen? Amy points to the full moon. "How is this even possible?"  
Sonic roared and ran out the door into the even worster blizzard. I ran after him until he grabbed my beige coat and my blue coat and ran out.  
I say "The only thing that'll save him now is if the full moon leaves or if the werehog in him wears off." "Either way I do not wanna wake up to piles of dead bodies everyday." he thinks to himself how am I gonna save him. James goes into a thinking pose and places his hand under his chin. Then he see the werehog run back through the snow and heads for me. "Oh shit!" he flails his arms around and runs quickly. Thinking to himself "why did this kind of shit have to happen to me?" He pounced on James and licked his face. he said to myself "He must be tasting me well it is gonna end like this then?"  
I sigh at such bad luck. I probably must have jynxed it. "DAMN YOU JYNX." James says to himself "Should I turn him into a girl and see if he comes back to normal."  
"Lets see then." James chants some words and pink mist surrounds Werehog Sonic and he turns into a girl and grows really big tits,James's eyes turn golden and a yellow aura surrounds him and he blushes a little,His hair goes up and turns golden yellow,his hair has three rows of triangular shaped hair.  
Werehog Sonica tilted her head in confusion and blushed a has an blank expression but a noticable blush on his face it's dark red.  
"Um...?" Werehog Sonica puts her gigantic hands on James's chest. James looks in confusion. He tries to get up but Werehog Sonica growled at him and her eyes were half-lidded and she was blushes bright pink. She pulls SS1 James's pants down and he blushes a little. Thinks to himself "What the fuck is happening. My words were the wrong ones she turns into a girl and she gets into her mistakes!" She slowly lets the tip of his dick meet with her wet and hot pussy. James whimpers but moans a little.  
She puts the tip slowly in and it pokes at her hymen and James moans a little. She starts to hump faster at James's dick and cum shoots out everytime when she humps up and down on him and his dick get coated in Werehog Sonica's feminine juices. "Ahhhhhhhh!" James moans. Sonica moans in pleasure and whimpers for him to go faster. James's tongue drops out of his mouth.  
Werehog Sonica starts to get rough on him and humps the brains out of him and James moans louder." Sonica's pussy starts to clench on James's dick and she starts to cum and her tongue lols out her mouth and she her pussy clenches harder on James's dick. Her hands hold on to James's chest harder and her juices leak out her pussy,to his dick under his leg in the snow.  
She howls as James starts to go faster but then starts to go slow and she whimpers for him to go faster. James nods and goes at fast speeds as his cock tenses up and it shoots out his cum and James goes as deep as he can into her pussy but still pounds her pussy. James pants but Werehog Sonica humps against him harder and cum splashes out everytime she pumps up and down.  
"Man this is a good day" James says in his mind. He sucks on her tits and moans while sucking her tits. Then Sonica's pussy clenches on James's cock as he pounds her endlessly. She cums once more and her fangs and tongue lols out and she kisses James. James is speechless while blushing "Ummmmmm...?" As Sonica stops kissing James a trail of saliva is left between them. James withdraws his dick from her and then he feels something warm touch it. Sonica was licking him off with a noticable blush of embarrassment and lust,while she has half-lidded eyes. James moans a little and pets Sonica's head and she brings his cock into her mouth and sucks it slowly. James moans and says between grunts "FASTER,FASTER...!" She starts to suck his cock faster and saliva is on it and she blushes dark red, James moans as his dick starts to get tight and cannot hold in his cum. He moans Sonica's name and releases his cum into her mouth. She swallows it all and James passes out and all he sees is her withdrawing his dick from her mouth and pulling his pants up, Then he starts to lose consciousness and his vision starts to go bad and it completely is engulfed in a black screen. A few hours later he opens his golden yellow eyes and he sees Sonic still in her girl form sitting at his bedside. He blushes a little because he sees her pussy and her tailhole. James slaps himself out of that thought as he tells himself, "Don't get pervy now i've had too much sex and I will get hooked for life or a few days." He gets up and looks at Sonica. "Hi." She innocently smiles and looks at him. "Awwww! so cute." He says in his head. Once he snapped himself out of his curious but pervy thoughts he got up and looked down. "So ummmmmm...Sonic?" Her small little hedgy tail wagged and her cat-like ears went up. "Yes?"  
"What do you wanna do today?" James responds and has a confused look on his face. She doesn't respond but instead thinks of ideas. But before she could say SS1 James falls back into a peaceful sleep with his golden yellow saiyan hair blowing from the wind in slow movement. Sonica smiled and kissed him on his forehead and says before she walks out the room "Sleep tight." She slowly closes the door so she do not wake James from his blissful yet happy sleep. James snored peacefully. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

(How was this? story)

1 star- It was bad(needs work) 2 stars- It was a little bad(Incomplete)  
3 stars- not bad(you're improving ^^)  
4 stars- Good job(This was amazing)  
5 stars- Amazing work- Great details,great plot or great use of characters and items

I've been working on this for a few hours so I will post Chapter 3 either today or tommorrow what do you guys think? :l (Bye guys!) Jamesisapokemonfreak out!

P.S- I take pokemon,sonic,mario and my own characters requests..It can be yaoi,yuri or straight. Okay bye :) 


	3. Chapter 3(JamesXTikal),(JamesXRouge)

Pairings Used- JamesXTikal and JamesXRouge

Rating: M or NC-17

What makes it rated M or NC-17? - Sexual Content,Language...and Hard Rape! :3

Two Lemons in One Story(Hehe)

-  
James woke up to see a radiant Green glow in the distant of the long-timing blizzard."That's my favorite color.." He smiles and teleports to the snow and the Green glow gets closer. He runs over to it then he sees an echinda girl tending to a so-called master Emerald. "Hello" He puts an emerald in his pocket he found. The girl looks at him and smiles. "Hi." James walks over to her and looks at the Big glowing Green Emerald. "Hi my name is Tikal.","I,m James." He folds his arms while looking at Tikal. James looks at the Master Emerald again. Rouge appears where James cannot see her and watches him with the Emerald glowing in his pocket.  
Rouge looks at it but as James turns around and says. "Who was that?" *Confused look on James* "It feels like i,m being watched. "Damnit almost got caught!" She facepalms herself as she watches him. "What do you wanna do?" Tikal grabs his hand. "Follow me." He follows and he ends up in a room with ancient echinda engravings and scripts,jewels and tombstones. "Wow!" Tikal smiles. James looks confused at Tikal. "What are we doing here?" She blushes a little. Folds his arms and waits for Tikal to answer him. "Ummmmm?" James has a confused look still. Tikal says in her mind he was the only male to mate with. She looks down and says only one word "Mate.." James blushes and eyes widen and his mind says "I just met her and it's not like I haven't done this before." Tikals insides heats up and she blushes.  
James says "Mate what?" Tikal says "Could I mate with you?" She looks down with a schoolgirl look. James blushes dark red but looks down and says "Yes" She smiles while blushing and is really happy in her mind. "We...mmm" James is cut off as Tikal passionately kisses James on his lips. Tikals panties start to get wet from the kissing and her echinda tail wags slowly. James,s erection rubs again her panties. She blushes when James puts a hand to Tikal's panties and pulls them down.  
James smiles evily and pulls his pants down as he slams his dick into Tikal,s pussy and he starts to hump her extremely fast and he sits down as he fucks her moans loudly and whimpers for him to do it harder he nods and kisses her neck. precum starts to leak out his dick as he thrusts in really hard into her wet pussy. Tikal nuzzles against James's chest and whimpers as blood leaks out of her pussy. She humps up and down against him as he humps her pussy. Her pussy clenches James's dick really hard as it tried to take his cum. They started to do it in sync. Tikals pussy clenches on James's dick even more and she moans loudly as she cums on James's dick and her tongue comes out her mouth. James starts to hump her pussy harder as 3-6 spurts of cum came out his dick and he grunted. James withdrew his dick and slowly put it into Tikal's tailhole and lifts her tail up so his dick can get deeper into her anal hole but there was no need because Tikals cum provided as a lube. James says to himself "This is tighter than her pussy of course because it's her tailhole whatever it's called. James moaned a little as he started to develop a fast flow as he fucked her anal hole really fast. Tikal moaned as she saw starts and felt like she would pass out. She started to finger her pussy because it got no attention as he fucked her tailhole. Tikal humped up against James as tears came out her eyes. Her eyes were half-lidded. Her tailhole clenched on James's dick just like a pussy and she cummed and hugged James as she started to hump against him really fast. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! James moans in pleasure and shoots 5 spurts of cum. He felt like he was about to pass out as he withdrew his limp dick from Tikal's hole. James's dick went back to it's flaccid state and he pulled his pants up. "He and Tikal cleaned themselves up and she kissed him on the cheek and said "goodbye." As she walked back over to the Master Emerald and tended to it. He flopped on the bed but someone busted right into his window. It was Rouge The Bat. James turned Super Saiyan ann says "Bring it!" She looked shocked but smiles. James says "You're after me for the emerald aren't you?" "Yep so pull it out and you will not get hurt." Rouge responded. James says in a harsh tone "I,d like to see you try." He chuckles and goes into a fighting stance. Rouge pinned James down and put him in a inappropriate positon. She was on top of him and he had his back flat on the wall. They both blushed red and James's mind wandered through his head and he told himself not to get an erection. But his mind wasn't on his side this time and his cock started to come to life and grind against Rouge's pussy through her slutty clothes. James moaned a little and blushed while looking at Rouge. Rouge's eyes widened as she looked at James and moans a little. James picks Rouge up and makes an evil smirk at her as he rips her clothes off. She says "Stop!" James responds back and says "Hm stop no since you break into this house in search for an emerald so this is payback!" James chuckles evily and his blush disappears. Rouge's pussy quickly starts He pulls his pants down and pins Rouge into a wall and plunges his dick hard into Rouge's wet,hot pussy. She moans and whimpers and both pain and pleasure and James clenches his eyes shut and grunts. to clench on James's dick like it was trying to squeeze it to death. James's smirk grows wider and his eyebrows narrow next to his eyes to make him look like an evil villian. Rouge tries to shove him off of her but it proves useless and she just gives in to the pleasure. Rouge wraps her bat wings and legs around James as he pounds her helpless pussy and figure. She starts to coat her juices on James's dick and then she cums once. Some of it goes on James's waist and down his legs. James curses under his breath and cums three spurts and it all ends as quick as the sex started. James lies down and closes his eyes. His dick still in Rouge's wet pussy. Her bat wings wrapped around him. James falls asleep and Rouge does the same. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" They both snore happily."

-  
Next chapter will be up in a few days...or hours BYE!

:) 


End file.
